Middle School Life in the human world
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: What if Tsukune met Moka in middle school when she was all alone. What if tsukune was all alone as well. will they become friends or more than that? TsukuneXMoka
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my very first fanfic so please bare with me. This may turn into a story or a oneshot. Depends on the reviews i get. I will not listen to grammer nazi reviews because i already know i make mistakes.**

**This may turn into a TsukuneXMoka fanfic depending on my mood. **

**So enough of me. lets get started!**

**I DON'T OWN R+V BUT I WILL MAKE SOME CHANGES TO IT!**

**This will be a intro to the characters and the lives**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Loneliness... This is all Tsukune felt during his middle school life. Bullies, getting jumped, and having no friends made his life a living hell. He wanted it all to end . He just wanted someone who cared besides his cousin Kyoko ( his dad travels and mom works 2 jobs). One day on the way to school his annual ass-kicking was about to happen from a group of 3 kids. The boss of them was called Mishashi, The other two only were only there as his laughing crew, and as like everyday he tried running. Only to be stopped by the two goons that followed Mishashi. He was punched in the face and gut several times. He was left there to bleed like everyday except today he was helped by a pink haired girl that was at his home room class. He winced at the pain but he got used to it after a second or two.

"Are you ok?" says The pink haired girl

wincing in pain again. "Yeah, aren't you Moka from my home room?" said Tsukune.

"Yeah and your... Tsukune right?" Said Moka

"Yeah... but why are you helping me? normally my home room wouldn't care if i died... They all don't help me when they bully me in class.." Said Tsukune

"Yeah im sorry i never intervined.. i never liked bullys... "Tsukune passes out from the pain and minor blood loss" but before noticing she says "i've always liked you"

Tsukune wakes up in infirmary and looks around groggy. He see's moka on the seat next to him smiling.

"M.. Moka? Is.. Is that you?" Said Tsukune

"Yeah it is but i have to go to class now. I just wanted to see you awake so i knew you were ok." said Moka smiling and Tsukune was blushing.

Well... umm Well thank you. said a happy Tsukune.

Moka walks out the door and Tsukune sits up and looks down smiling.

Whats this feeling? i feel... i feel warm on the inside. Said a rather happy Tsukune.

He gets up and walks outside and hears a rather loud scream. He runs and see;s the 3 bullys that had beat him up now beating up Moka. His blood boiled as he heard the names being called at her.

Well, well who have we hear? A pretty girl that hangs out with Tsukune. Are you stupid or something? Or are just playing him like a little slut! Yeah thats it! You're just a slut and desprate one at that to hang out with a guy like him! said Mishashi

STOP IT! yelled a very angry Tsukune

No Tsukune! dont come here. I dont wanna see you hurt again! Said Moka nearly in tears.

This sent Tsukune overboard. He charged Mishashi and punched him in the face. All surprised Mishashi wipes the blood from his lip.

So you like dont you eh? said a rather pissed Mishashi

Well i guess you will get even more pissed if i do this! as Mishashi picks Moka up by the hair and licks her cheek.

Not even Mishashis little henchman could him back now. He dashed forward and tackled the bully. Tsukune started whaling at Mishashi while screaming for him never to hurt Moka again. Mishashi was out cold when the principle came and stop the fight. While he, Moka and Mishashi ( now awake) walked to the principles office. Tsukune explained everything while in tears.

Well it seems that Mishashi has gone overboard wouldnt you say eh miss Moka? said the principle

Yes sir... Im glad Tsukune was there to help me.

Tsukune i will not take any action toward you or Moka, but Mr. Mishashi... you willed be sentected to court and Tsukunes parents will be informed as will Mokas. Im 99% sure they will press charges.

Your all dismissed. Said the principle.

Moka now walking with Tsukune.

You were really brave back there Tsukune. Said Moka

Now grabbing his arm and walking with him. Tsukune now blushing and smiling at Moka

Well i didn't wanna see you hurt. said Tsukune.

Moka blushing " I have never had friends since people call me a freak and a monster. Wanna be friends?" said moka

"well i've never had any friends either. It would make me happy to be your friend!" Said a smiling Tsukune

"Since school is done for the day can i vist your house i wanna hang out with you more" Said a blushing and a very happy Moka

Sure. said Tsukune. They walk to his house with their arm attached to each other. Tsukune opens the door to find Kyoko eating.

Hey Tsukki! whos your friend? said a skeptical Kyoko

Hi im Moka! its nice to meet you. i Met Tsukune and wanted to talk to him more!"

Well im glad he finally found a friend... and a nice one at that. Well make your self at home and ill make some tea.

Moka and Tsukune head to his room. Moka was amazed how big it was for a small house. They sat there talking for hours untill moka said something that will change Tsukune.

Hey ummm Tsukune?

Yeah Moka?

You smell really good...

Wait what? Moka?

Capchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... as moka bit his neck

Ahhhhh Moka you bit me...

Sorry Tsukune... i couldn't help it because... i'm a vampire.

"she has to be joking a vampire... " thought Tsukune

Do.. do you hate vampires Tsukune?

there was slience for a couple of seconds and Moka was beginning to feel like he would reject her. Then he spoke up.

No i dont. he said smiling. im sure your still the same person even if you are a vampire. i still like you.

Moka never looked more happy. she tackled him and hugged him and kissed him. still kissing she realized what she was doing. she didnt care. She loved him. Tsukune realized as well and was shocked. he than pulled her closer and make the kiss more deep. they parted only for air leaving saliva linking them together afterwards.

Wow... ummm just wow. said moka

Ummm hey moka?

yeah Tsukune?

Does.. Does this mean were together?

Yeah... I guess it does. she said smiling

They walked down stairs holding hands and told Kyoko. She couldnt be more happy for them.

She spent the night at his house and shared his bed and they passed out talking.

I love you Tsukune.

I love you too Moka

They kissed and walked to their homeroom class with a smile on there faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I have heard from my friends and a review that i rushed a little bit on the first chapter. i read it again and admit that i have so i will slow down in the chapters to come. **

**Sorry again, and i do not own R+V**

**Chapter 2: A new Change **

As Moka and Tsukune walked into homeroom with their hands connect. All they heard were gasps. as they sat down all they heard were whispers about them. Luckily Kokoa wasn't there since she is being home school'd by her dads household servants. She would kill the human that her big sister loves. The teacher went on with the lesson, but Tsukune was daydreaming about how in the world he got Moka as his girlfriend. when the teacher asks him a question.

... ! said a very mad teacher

He snaps out of the daydream from a poke on the back of the head from Moka.

Huh? Said Tsukune

Answer the question Mr. Aono said the Teacher pointing at the board full of math equations

Ummmm i dont know how to... said a rather embarrassed Tsukune

The class burst out in laughter and pointed at Tsukune calling him a dumbass and a freak. Tsukune looks down depressed remember his past on how he was always treated like this. Tears formed in his eyes he started crying. He ran out of the room leaving Moka worried about him. She asked to go to the bathroom. she walks to find Tsukune only to find him in a corner crying his eyes out.

Tsu...Tskukune? said Moka

Tsukune looks up at her panics to wipe away his tears to show he was ok but to avail they just kept coming.

Oh... Hey Moka. Can.. Can i ask you something? said Tsukune

of course you can Tsukune! said a rather worried and curious Moka

Why... Why are we together? I mean im called a freak, and im no good at anything... Said Tsukune

Silence was upon them except for Tsukunes crying. She sits next to him and puts his head on her shoulder.

Well you're cute and you accepted me even though im a vampire. You are like me... execpt fpr the vampire part. We have had the same past. i was always singled out when was young, and still am. My day brightens up when you smile at me. i have always liked you i just never knew how to talk to you. "moka blushing and smiling" i love you Tsukune, you mean the world to me. I dont feel alone anymore.

Moka now looking at Tsukune who stopped crying. Tsukune looks moka and hugs her tightly almost never wanting to let her go.

Thank you moka.. I love you too. Im glad i met you... are... are you hungry? you look kinda pale.

Moka smiles and asks if its ok. he nods and moves his shirt. she bit and drank her fill. Tsukune who still wasnt used to it winced at first but got used to it. she withdrew her fangs and thanks Tsukune when around the corner comes a very familiar yet unwanted voice.

Well, well, well... what do we have here.. two love birds making out on school grounds... what o you se in him? i beat his ass everyday he beats my ass once and you fall for him? if he didnt get me off guard i would have clobbered him! said a rather pissed Mishashi.

Back off Mishashi! Tsukune wont be bullied by you anymore! said a mad Moka

And whos gonna stop me? YOU?! HAHAHAHA DONT MAKE ME LAUGH! Ill take you from him after i beat his ass 6 feet under!

I wont le... as moka was cut off by Tsukune standing to face the much fatter and taller Mishashi.

Its ok Moka ill handle this just run. Ill be fine. said Tsukune with a reassuring smile.

But... i dont wanna leave you! what if he does kill you! i dont wanna be alone again! i wont go through that again. i wont let the ones i love die!

Ohhhh yall are in love? well this makes it even better! i can hurt both of yall by only hurting one! Said Mishashi with a smirk.

Tsukune charges at Mishashi only to be dogged and kneed in the gut. and pickedd up by his hair. Tsukune screaming trying to get free. he was tossed into Moka who was trying to take off her Rosario. Tsukunes hand hit it and grabbed it and yanked it off. A bright light Made its way around Moka as her bust, and ass got bigger. A silver haired beauty was now in place of the pink haired girl.

What...? where did moka go? did she run and leave her boyfriend to die?! BAHAHAHAHA should have known she didnt care about this freak. Said Mishashi

I suggest you run. Said moka who was getting up and laying Tsukune down gently.

You... You hurt people with out reason and with out valid points. if anyone is a freak its me! Said moka

What... What are you? why am i shaking just by looking at her? said a scared Mishashi

Im your worst nightmare! now ill give you a five second before i kick you into next week! 5...4...3...

Mishashi stood still in fear

2...1... now then... KNOW YOUR PLACE! screamed moka

Mishashi lands several yards away out cold. She goes to pick up Tsukune only to find him siting in awe of his girlfriend.

How... How did you do that? said Tsukune no fear in his voice

Remember silly? im a vampire we have the stereo typical strength and speed. So you arent scared of me? said Moka

OF course not! i know you wont hurt me. but i have a question? why does your appearance change when i take off your cross. said Tsukune

One its not a cross its a Rosario, and two i change because this is my vampire form. the Rosario only seals my power so people arent afraid of are the first person to take it off. i dont know how you did, but thank you. said Moka

I have a favor later on that i have to ask you. can we talk at my house? said tsukune

Sure id love to. said a happy and blushing moka

Grabbing her Rosario and turning back into the pink haired girl and passing out. Tsukune catches her and stays with her till she wakes up. only to find her self in his room and the clock saying 5 PM.

Tsu.. Tsukune? said moka looking around the room finding him smiling at her.

Hey your awake! i know its sudden but i have to ask the favor now.

uhhh sure. said a still groggy moka

Well first i hould say i wanna protect you. Today has shown that i cant do much since im weak. soooo i was wondering if you could turn me! Tsukune said quickly.

no words were spoken for a minute or two. Tsukune felt like he screwed up and was about to say something till cut off by moka.

I would tsukune but my dad is strict on who we turn. you would have to get his respect first. and he is the most powerful vampire alive... and very over protective about my sisters and my self... im sorry Tsukune.. i really am. i hope you wont look at me differently.

Tsukune looks down sad, but looks at Moka with a smile and says.

I guess ill just have to meet your father than.

She stares at him like hes crazy.

Are you nuts! my dad hates humans! he would kill you on sight if he found out that were in love! i dint want to lose you! not this way... said moka nearly in tears

it will be ok. tsukune holding moka in his arms

No it wont! i lo-... moka was cut off by knocking at Tsukunes door.

Tsukune opens his bed room door and see kyoko. she says two men at looking for him and moka. they walk to the door and see two men in moka and tsukune holding hands they tense a little bit knowing full well that he is a human. the hooded men speak after moments of silence.

Mr. Aono i presume? Ah and Lady Moka nice to see you again says one of the hooded figure removing his hood.

Gasp came from Moka as she knew the man.

Un... Uncle? is that you? said a fearful and skeptical moka

Yes it is. and you know this man as well... said mokas uncle...

Removing the hood Moka stood in front of Tsukune. Seeing her do this was worrying him. She was acting like a shield.. but from what? Moka spoke up in a low tone.

Father...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I will try to be doing daily chapters if not every few days. Im really glad that i got a good review on the chapters thank you for that. I know yall are wondering if im gonna go off the manga. the answer is i dont know. i will have some parts like Anti-Thesis and I may not do Fairy Tail, because i never liked that part. depends on the reviews. **

**I DONT OWN R+V, but i may add my own OC for fun when they enter Yokai Academy **

**Chapter 3: The terrible truth**

Father... said a low and defensive tone moka

Wa... Wait WHAT?! Hes your father?! said a surprised Tsukune

Yes, yes it is and he saw us holding hands... thats why im in front of you so he wont kill you with out hurting me. said moka

My dear daughter... Why are you engaged in a relationship with a human? Your lucky i dont kill him on the spot! said mokas dad

Dont lay a hand on him Father! i love him! i wont let you hurt him! Tsukune! Take off my Rosario... NOW! Said moka

No i wont i will face him on my own. said Tsukune

But you will be killed! i dont want to see you die! said a near crying moka

Ill be fine. i can't have you always protect me. i want to show you that im not afraid, and that i will earn your dads respect! said Tsukune moving in front of moka.

Tsukune wanlks up to Mokas dad and explains all that he is willing to do for his daughter.

So you are willing to be turned into a vampire just so you can be with my daughter? How foolish! i wont allow it! said mokas dad

Mokas dad picks Tsukune up by the throat and throws him into his already fainted cousin Kyoko. he than teleports at lighting speed and has his foot on Tsukunes chest ready to smash him into pieces when Moka yells.

Dont do it father please! says moka in tears

Mokas dad look at her and sees she has a knife to her throat ready to kill her self if he kills Tsukune.

get that thing away from your throat Moka! said a worried and pissed father

I wont let you kill him Father. You kill him i kill my self! Tsukune means the world to me! I dont care if hes a human! he accepted me when others only pushed me away and called me a monster and a freak! he accepted me even though i was different. he never looked at me differently. he cares for me! I LOVE HIM! I wont let you kill him! said moka still in tears.

Tsukune looks at moka with awe and has a worried look because she might actually kill her self. Mokas dad looks between Tsukune and his daughter. Mokas uncle( who we will call Kiba) is in the background smiling. finally mokas dad breaks and gets off Tsukune and throws the knife away and hugs his daughter.

Ok.. ok you win... you may turn him.. just please dont kill your self... said mokas dad

Mokas dad stares at Tsukune with killing intent but instead says.

You hurt my daughter i wont hesitate to kill you. You break her heart i will kill you. Understand! said mokas dad.

Suddenly mokas dad and uncle vanish in a gets up as fast as possible and runs to hug moka. there both crying as Kyoko wakes up seeing them both. (she heard everything when she fainted).

Tsukki... Tsukki means that much to you moka? said Kyoko

Yes he does! I love him. said moka wiping tears away

Well as for the vampire thing Tsukki are you really ok with this? i mean it means you wont be human anymore. will i ever get to see you again if you that? said Kyoko

Yes Kyoko ill always see you. and yes i want this. i want to be with Moka and if it means i have to be turned than i will. said Tsukune

Moka and Kyoko look at him in awe at his words. Moka tackles him and hugs and kisses him again.

So ummmm when is this gonna happen? said Kyoko

Moka and Tsukune art from kissing and say

I can turn him today if thats ok with you. said moka

But what about the blood lust? i heard thats a killer with vampires. from all the movies ive watched when you turn someone into a vampire they can go on rampages for blood. said a scared Kyoko

I have that covered. said a giggling Moka

She pulls down her shirt exposing her neck.

We will feed off each other. Thats how vampires show that they mutually love each other. said moka

Have you fed off Tsukki before? said Kyoko

Yes i have. hes even offered me his blood. said moka

Tsukune pulls his shirt down a little bit and shows Kyoko two bruises when she has bitten him. Kyoko gasps.

When did this happen? and how many times? said Kyoko

First time was uhhh yesterday i think. and its been twice. said Tsukune and Moka

Do you just take it from him or do you ask? asked Kyoko still curious

well ummm at first i took it from him since i couldnt... resist the smell... and today he offered since he saw i was hungry. said a rather embarrassed Moka

And your ok with Tsukki? being a vampire? I have to know that your 100% on this.. said Kyoko

Yes, Kyoko im fine with it, if it means i can protect Moka and my family than ill gladly become a vampire. but first Moka.. what are vampire weaknesses? asked Tsukune

lets see... freash water, and silver. but i will warn you Tsukune... this is why im worried if i do turn you. i should have said this but if a vampire injects there blood into a human. one of two things can happen... You may turn into a ghoul a mindless killing machine driven by blood lust, or a vampire.

So if Tssuki becomes a ghoul... how strong are ghouls? said a very worried and scared Kyoko

They have the strength of a half vampire which will be half of my strength. but if im soaked in water when he turns he will be able to kill even me with ease. Freash water drains a vampire of there enegery and if we drink it we could die. said moka

Well i wanna be there when you do turn him. im a human so isnt that blood the best for a vampire? said kyoko still with fear in her voice

You can be there, but he must drink mine. after hes a vampire i dont see a reason why not. you are his cousin you love him and he loves you. said moka

Well before mom gets home we should do this before we have to explain everything over again. said kyoko

lets go to his room. said moka

all three of them head to Tsukunes room and moka gets her Rosario taken off by Tsukune and moka bites Tsukunes neck injecting her blood into him. He starts sweating and panting from the transformation. then suddenly.

ha... haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH said a rather manic laugh from Tsukune.

Oh no... hes becoming a ghoul! said a scared moka trying to hold tsukune down.

Tsukune laughing and trying to break free to kill moka and kyoko. Kyoko runs to get some water and sees if it works. when she enters the door she trips and water is spilled over moka and Tsukune. Moka is screaming in pain and no longer holding tsukune. (tsukune being a ghoul has no weakness of a vampire)

Ahhhhhhhh Moka yells from the water.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE! screamed Tsukune who jumps on moka ready to kill.

She trys to push him off but her strength is gone from the water. she feels his warm breath near her neck and it sends shivers down her spine. Kyoko is watching horror as her Tsukki is about to kill his own girlfriend. he bites into neck and moka screams in pain.

When suddenly Tsukune screams in pain like he was stabbed in the gut. Moka looks in confusion as Tsukune grabs his gut and head.

What happened? he bit you than started to scream. said a still horrorfied Kyoko

Moka see's a white glimmer in tsukune's eye realizes that hes gaining back his mind!

Tsu.. Tsukune. whispered moka when he stopped screaming.

Im sorry i hurt you moka. i really am. said Tsukune

TSUKUNE! YOU'RE BACK! yelled both Kyoko and Moka


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Im really getting into this haha. thanks to all who support my series. im gonna try and make it to the alucard fight but idk if i can. but if i do it will be in part 2 i will do soon. i may even do a TsukuneXMizore or TsukuneXKokoa since i like those pairs as well.**

**i think a explanation is also in order. im not giving inner moka her personality. it will be the same as outer moka. in other storys i do i will giver her personality. but this is also the longest chapter so far!**

**I dont own R+V**

**Chapter 4: new awakening **

Tsukune! YOU'RE BACK! yelled Moka and Kyoko

Yeah... im sorry... Tsukune said untill he passed out in a world of darkness

Tsukune wakes up in his bed hours later and see' Moka laying next to him looking worried. Kyoko is in the chair at his desk. Moka smilies and hugs Tsukune crying that he is ok. Kyoko does a sigh of relief.

Uhhh Moka to much strength. your gonna break my spine. said tsukune

Im sorry im just glad your bak. how did you beat the ghoul? no beats there ghoul! said a curious and happy moka

At first it was red like blood. and somewhere i heard you scream. i started to panic when i got kicked in the face by the ghoul. he showed me what my body was doing to you. i saw i was about to kill you and when you screamed when i bit you it was like a adrenaline rush. i started whaling at the ghoul like i did with Mishashi when he hurt you. said tsukune still in shock that he nearly killed moka and cryoing as well

But if your a vampire why do you have black markings(going from the manga). said a curious moka.

thats his ghoul side. said a familiar voice.

Uncle?! said a surprised moka

Yes, i watched the whole thing. i wanted to see how far Tsukunes love reached. and apparently even a ghoul couldnt stop him. i applaud your determination Tsukune you have certainly earned my respect. but if mokas dad hear that you did hurt moka. you just might need that ghoul to beat him. chuckled Mokas uncle

He wont find out.. and explain this half ghoul stuff uncle. said moka

well Tsukune never killed the ghoul inside him. but only he sets off the rampages now. and example if he see's you getting beaten to a bloody pulp and he gets above pissed. Those markings wont just be for decoration. they will engulf his body and become ghoul again. but only you can stop the rampage moka. showing Tsukune that your alive and healing. it will stop the rampage and he will pass out like how you do if we reattach the Rosario. but since he is half ghoul he has no weakness of a vampire but has the strength that compares to even my own. i also sense anther power of his. i dont know what it is but i will find out. said Mokas uncle.

What do you think it is? said moka and tsukune in unison

Well its between two things. a Telepath which is a vampire trait but is rare, or a power that only your father has but since he has the same blood as him thanks to you i wont rule it out. the power of adaption which im sure we all know what a telepath is, but Adaption is beyond even the S-Class rank. its only your fathers power because its the reason hes the most powerful vampire and for good reasons. it allows him to adapt to any situation giving him the upper hand. even soaked in water my brother can still beat most vampires because his body adapts to it. said mokas uncle

Tsukune can you read my thoughts? what am i thinking said Moka

Tsukune focuses on moka as hard as he can.

Your thinking how much you love me. said tsukune.

Correct! so you have the power of a telepath. cool. ( thinking to her self.) "wow my boyfriend, a vampire/ghoul thats strong, no weaknesses, and can read minds. pretty dreamy and sexy"

ummm moka? am i realy that sexy? said a embarrassed Tsukune

Moka just blushes while everyone else starts laughing

Ok back to being serious. Tsukune im gonna have to teach you to control your aura so you can be in a human form. You will miss school but mokas dad will cover that. Moka you are more than welcome to join the training. you could learn good control as well. said mokas uncle

Ok uncle ill join if i can be with tsukune. said moka

first i need you all at full power. drink each others blood. said mokas uncle.

They bite each other drinking till there full. Kyoko could have sworn she heard a few moans from them. They release and now are ready.

Ok now were gonna go to a secluded place so no humans can feel our energy. im sorry but the women cant come. said mokas uncle

Im sorry Kyoko i will be back as soon as possible and looikng like the Tsukune you knew. tell mom and dad ive been sleeping in the library or something. said Tsukune

its ok Tsukune. i hope you come back! your the only family i have left besides your parents. it will be lonely with out you. but i will be awaiting your return. said a rather sad Kyoko

Time skip to the new place.

* * *

They start there training only to be interrupted by unwanted guests.

So what do we have here.. three vampires. lucky me. killing all three will boost my status in power thats for sure. said the mystery person

Who are you?! yelled Tsukune who is in front of moka.

Me?... im a rouge monster here to kill you. names Midou.

Kill us? hardly? said mokas uncle

I'd watch and learn vampire scum! said Midou

Suddenly buckets of water are let go on top of the three. they all scream in pain (tsukune just to play along and fool them)

Now then! let the fun begin. said midou

He transforms into his true form and runs to punch moka. he makes contact and dust swallows them.

MOKA! yelled mokas uncle

The dust clears and see's Tsukune blocking Midous arm.

What?! you were drenched! how can you block my attack let alone move that fast! said a pissed midou

You dont know who i am do you?! im not a vampire! im a vampire/ghoul hybrid! i have no weaknesses! said tsukune

Phew... glad hes on our side. chuckled mokas uncle

NOW! YOU TRIED HURTING MOKA! NOW YOU WILL DIE! screamed tsukune

Tsukune kicks Midou into a wall and it falls on him. he looks to moka who is in awe of tsukune.

You ok Moka? here take some of my blood i think you will need it. said tsukune

She bites him and notices that the ruble is starting to move. Tsukune not knowing gets punched in the back and sent flying my midou who is now faster than ever.

You will pay for that kid! you will die first now. said a pissed midou.

He goes to punch Tsukune at lighting speeds and makes contact. dust swallows them again. it settles and Tsukune wasnt hit. it was moka. she stood in front of the attack and gets the full brunt of it. she falls to the floor seemingly lifeless. Tsukune watching this his aura changes.

This aura... its like when he was turned! hes going full ghoul mode! Shit! with the water on me i wont be able to fend him off even he does kill midou. says Mokas uncle

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" is all you hear from Tsukune as he punches Midou. Midou is sent flying and Tsukune gives him no time to react. He just starts punching and punching Midou. He is near death when Moka starts to groan. Tsukune hears it and his ghoul markings retreat to the normal state.

M.. Moka? says Tsukune

Thank god shes alive. says Mokas uncle

Tsukune walks to moka and holds her crying.

Tsu.. Tsukune. says moka in a weak tone.

shhhhh Moka it will all be ok. says Tsukune still crying

I love you Tsukune. says Moka smiling at him

I love you too Moka. Tsukune now wiping his tears away.

Tsukune passes out from the ghoul transformation going to normal. Moka does the same from the pain.

Uhhh hey guys? im still here? said mokas uncle smirking a bit

tsukune wakes up to a warm feeling and see's Moka laying next to him in a bed. He smiles at her. Mokas eyes flutter open and see's Tsukune smiling. She smiles back and they kiss.

Alright you two thats enough.

They move to see mokas uncle staring at them. They blush and apologize.

i gotta say Tsukune your ghoul power is powerful. You nearly killed Midou in four hits if moka didnt groan he would be dead. im impressed. said mokas uncle

heh... thanks. thanks said Tsukune

Ill let yall two love birds rest for the day. dinner will be ready soon. so be ready when i call. said mokas uncle

he walks out and moka and tsukune look at each other. they kiss for a couple of min until Tsukune starts crying

Im sorry moka... Im sorry i couldn't save you from that hit. im sorry you were hurt. im so sorry. said Tsukune crying

No, no its ok. if it means i get to protect you its ok. dont be sorry i would do it again even if it meant i would die. I love you to much to see you hurt again. said moka hugging him tight trying to comfort him

I'd do the same to. you understand me. i understand you moka. seeing you drop like you were dead part of me died inside. i thought i would never see you again. i thought i would never hug you like this or kiss you again. not seeing you ever again would be to painful. said Tsukune wiping tears away

They stare in each others eyes. they kiss again only to be interrupted by the call for dinner. they go to dinner chow down. they finish and go to take baths.

Im gonna go take a bath. no peaking Tsukune. Chuckled Moka

ok... said a embarrassed Tsukune

They all take a bath and head off to bed. Tsukune and Moka are sharing a bed and Mokas uncle is in the room next to them. Tsukune wakes up and finds his face in something warm. he realizes his face is in mokas breasts. panicking he trys to pull away. he does it and trys to tip toe out of the rom. untill he hears.

Come back to bed Tsukune.

He sighs and comes back to bed and is pulled back into moka as she holds him like a stuffed animal. he just smiles and stares at her. he wasnt aware of falling back asleep but he wakes up at the sound of his alarm. he stretches and stares at moka who just woke up.

You ready to train moka? said Tsukune

Sure. Says Moka

Time skip till after the Training where Mokas uncle spends 2 months training tsukune and moka. They learn to control there auras and turn into a human. Moka no longers needs a Rosario. now there at Tsukunes house.

knock

Knock

Knock

"door opens"

Im home Kyoko! said Tsukune

Tsukki! and nice to see you Moka! im glad you both are ok and safe. i want stories now! said a happy Kyoko

Tsukune explains everything even the thing with Midou. he then lifts up his shirt exposing scars on his chest. more predominantly is a giant X on his chest. to Moka it made him look sexy but Kyoko looked horrified.

This scar is Midou as well Kyoko its when he punched me. i wouldnt have survived anther one if moka didn't save me. said Tsukune near in tears from the incident

How many times did he go full ghoul moka? said Kyoko still scared.

Only 3 times. all were from seeing me get hit or get put near death from rouge monsters. he saved me each time and i saved him once. Said Moka also nearly in tears from the memories and hugs tsukune

well im glad you both are ok. Mom has been asking for you Tsukune. she wants to know what highschool you are going to. said Kyoko

Ill be going to where ever moka is going. i heard there is a all monster school named uhhh Yokai academy i think. said Tsukune.

My dad is the owner of that school and i heard the head master is one of three demon lords. so it must be safe. said moka

well we better get start packing becuase we are in summer because we missed the last days of school for training. In a few days we go to Yokai Academy! said Tsukune


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: im sorry i know i had a few mistakes in chapter 4. ill be more careful next time. but its yokai Academy time! i will add the bike with a different person. read to find out who!**

**I dont own R+V**

**Chapter 5: Yokai Academy**

You ready Moka? said a happy tsukune

Yep! lets go to the bus for Yokai Academy! said moka

They're holding hands on the way to the bus both using there aura control very well. Tsukune now very proficient in reading minds with out a problem. comes in handy when Moka is sad or mad at him or something.

You guys going to Yokai Academy? said Bus Driver

Yes sir! they both said in unison

haha alright come on board. is this your first year? asked the bus driver

Yes it is. said Tsukune and moka

haha its a pretty scary school i hope you know what your doing. said the bus driver

Hey Tsukune... said moka rather embarrassed

He reads her mind and pulls down his collar for moka knowing shes hungry. she smiles and bites. Tsukune almost on instinct bites her neck and they drink.

All right were here. said the bus driver

Bye! they said to the bus driver

as there walking down the dirt path holding hands. they hear a bike.

They turn around a Tsukune gets slammed in the gut by a bike tire.

Tsukune! moka yels.

Im fine but what about the other person... said Tsukune

they look who and they see a purple hair girl getting up holding her head.

Oh my god im so sorry! are you ok. asked Tsukune

Yeah, im fine. I should be saying sorry im the one who hit you. oh and name is Mizore im a ice women.

Im Tsukune and this is Moka. were Vampires.

The legendary S- Class super monster! wow and your pretty cute to. Smiled Mizore

Moka gets a little jealous

He's MY Boyfriend! screamed moka now looking embarrassed

Oh.. well can i at least be his friend. chuckled Mizore

Course i can be your friend! i dont see a reason why not. you seem nice. said Tsukune

Yay! my very first friend! Said Mizore with a big smile

She hugs Tsukune and gets her bike and rides off.

Shes nice eh Moka. says Tsukune now looking at moka.

Tsukune reads her mind since she looks mad. he laughs when he finds out shes jealous

Hahaha Moka dont worry shes just a friend. i wouldn't ever leave you. he looks her with a serious look.

I know Tsukune. but i can tell she likes you. she may have just met you but i dont know... i just dont wanna lose you. (shes hugging him) i love you to much. says moka

I love you too Moka thats why i wont leave you. "he kisses her for a solid 10 seconds" now lets head to class. Says Tsukune

She smiles and they walk to there home room.

They walk in the door and see's Mizore there smiling at Tsukune. he takes a seat behind her and Moka takes a seat behind him.

Time skip to when class is about to end.

* * *

Hey Tsukune can i eat lunch with you and moka? said mizore

Sure you can Tsukune says.

Mizore smilies and skips down the hall.

Moka and Tsukune walk to lunch hand in hand as they meet Mizore sitting and waiting for them.

Hey Moka, Hey Tsukune. where is your lunch Tsukune and yours Moka? says a confused Mizore

we will show you. says Tsukune

Moka and Tsukune bite each others necks and drink there fill.

So you guys feed off each other? i thought vampires feed off humans. says mizore

Vampires feed off each other to show that they mutually in love with each other. So its a symbol that Moka and I are in love. the moment we stop feeding off each other is a symbol that we are no longer in love. says Tsukune

oh ok. says Mizore with a little pain in her eye.

Hey Your Tsukune right? says a women

yes what about it? says tsukune

She gets close to him. im Kurumu " she puts her boobs on him." and i really like you "CHARM"

Huh? why do i... wait what happened? says a confused Tsukune holding his head.

How did you break free? that was my most powerful charm! no men can resist my charm im a succubus after all! oh well ill just kill you so you dont interfere with my goal. her nails grow like talons and she grows wings. she charges at him at blinding speed

TSUKUNE! moka yells in horror

Heh.. caught be off guard. these wounds are nothing compared to what ive been through! says Tsukune

Mokas aura blast open and Mizore and even Tsukune stand in awe of it.

YOU HURT MY TSUKUNE! KNOW YOUR PLACE! yells moka

Kurumu is kicked into a wall. moka continues to walk towards her with killing intent. Tsukune jumps in front of moka.

What are you doing?! get out of my way so i can kill her! says moka

NO! she gets to live! i read her mind and shes sorry. truly sorry. moka please she has a mission for her race. i read it all. her race is dying and she needs to find a mate. she thought i was gonna get in her way. says Tsukune

Sigh... Fine Tsukune as long as your ok with it. i see the wounds have healed already. im glad. but... KUMURU! you ever try hurt tsukune or take him from me i wont hesitate to kill you. got it!

Y..Yes... says Kumuru in fear.

Tsukune walks moka to her next class and kisses her good bye. and classes go by slow. Mizore doing her normal stalking of Tsukune, kumuru trying to find her destined one, and moka and tsukune are walking around talking and laughing. they come to a cliff and sit down staring at the sunset. suddenly the leaves start brushing up and they look behind them only to see a rather unpleasant but familiar face.

Time to die vampires! im back and stronger than ever! says Midou.

ill handle this Moka stay back. says tsukune

Be careful we know hes dangerous. says Moka

Tsukunes aura burst out and charges at Midou. when Mizore and Kumuru feel his aura and run over there finding tsukune fighting someone

Come at me vampire! lets see how you have progressed! says midou

Tsukune trys to land a few punches and kicks but are all blocked by Midou and tsukune than gets punched from Midous giant arm. Tsukune fly's into a tree gets up wiping blood from his mouth.

heh not bad. but still not good enough! your level is still below mine! says tsukune amping up his aura

But suddenly Midou grabs Moka and starts choking her.

MOKA! screams Tsukune

tsukune charges after midou when he tosses her off the cliff and into the sea. Moka starts screaming from the water and starts to drown. Tsukune kicks Midou through several trees and jumps into the ocean to get moka. he swims back onto the surface and holds her tight. she isnt breathing.

Moka! Speaking to me! MOKA! yells tsukune

He grabs the side of the mountain and uses it to jump to the top. he starts giving her CPR. she coughs up some water and her eyes flutter open.

Tsu-tsukune.. says moka with a weak tone

Yes its me i got you to safety. now quick drink my blood. you need it! says Tsukune

She drinks his blood enough to allow her to move.

Thank you Tsukune you saved me yet again. says moka

We arent done VAMPIRE SCUM! screams Midou running back at full speed. Tsukune merely sticks his arm out and whacks Midou with it.

i can deal with you hurting me. BUT HURTING MOKA! I WILL KILL YOU! i WONT HOLD BACK LIKE LAST TIME! moka.. remember to bring me back after this.

Tsukunes aura changes and he starts laughing

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Finally i get to kill someone! yells tsukune as he merely telelports in-front of midou and stabs him with his hand. picking him up and throwing him in the air and sticking his hand up like a spear and Midou lands on it. Midou coughs up blood and Tsukune laughs while beating Midou to a bloody pulp. seeing that Midou is already dead Moka transfrms and runs to hug Tsukune showing him that she is alright.

Thats enough Tsukune... hes dead you protected me. she whispers in his ear

He slowly transforms back to normal and faints from it. She caught him and carries him bridal style while seeing the other girls as they rush to his side.

Will he be alright asked Mizore

Yes he will be fine he faints after returning back from his ghoul state. When did you guys get here? asked moka

We got here as soon as Tsukune was punched. i wish i had a boyfriend like yours. said kumuru blushing

Tsukune wakes up as soon as Kumuru finishes talking and stares at moka and smiles he puts his hand on her cheek and brushes some hair back behind her ear.

Hey sleepy head. took you a minute to wake up. says moka

He leans up and kisses her the two other girls "awww" in how cute they look. Tsukune and moka revert back to there human form and Moka puts him down. she smiles at him and they back to there dorms.

So what do you think Hokuto? those two combined might pose a threat to us. said a mystery person.

Give it time. the plan will fall into place. i will make sure of that. said Hokuto

Yes sir. says the mystery person


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: im glad to see so many good reviews despite only being 5 reviews. sorry i didnt update as early as i thought i would. i caught a minor flu and its hard for me to look at the computer screen with my head ache. sorry again ill make it up for you with a ...**

**LEMON, hehehe i know some have been waiting for one. dont worry ill put a line where it ends incase you dont want it. some parts may be important. i have also moved past the intro of Yukri. sorry for the Yukri fan club ;).**

**Lets get started now!**

**Chapter 6: a new beginning **

Moka and Tsukune got to the girls dorm. they stared into eachs others eyes when moka spoke up.

Thank you for saving me Tsukune. I dont know where i would be today with out. what would you like for your reward? smirked Moka

Blood is always nice. chuckled Tsukune

As you wish but can you come to room i made some notes for you since i know you ran out of herbs for your water. says moka that still has that glimmer like shes hiding something

Decinding to be surprised he didnt read her mind though it tempted him so bad. They up the girls dorm and Tsukune is getting very looks from the girls. they get to Mokas room with little to no interference until a very annoying voice halted them in their path.

MOKAAAAAAAAAA! screamed Kumuru

Dammit... Moka whispered under her breath.

Huh? Tsukune what are you doing here? Are you two gonna make out? said Kumuru with a slight grin.

They both turn to a undiscovered shade of red and Kumuru starts laughing.

Man if i can two S-Class vampires blush that easily i wonder how fast i can mizore blush. laughed Kumuru who was joined by a shy laugh from Moka

Well i better be on my way and let you two love birds be. Dont be to loud remember my room is next to yours Moka. laughed Kumuru

Tsukune had a nose bleed while Moka had even darker shade of red on her face. Kumuru laughs harder and goes to her room. Tsukune enters Mokas room and she runs to her desk. she grabs the recipe for the herbs and gives it to Tsukune. he thanks her while they stare into each others eyes again.

You smell delicious Moka! i cant resist any longer... said tsukune

**LEMON SCENE STARTING!**

* * *

He sinks his fangs into her neck drinking the crimson liquid that seemed to be from the heavens because this taste was other worldly. no human food could compare to this. he couldnt but help but moan to the taste. Moka giggling is also moaning because after awhile it started to turn her on. Moka who lost control of her aura due to her mind blanking from how well she felt having Tsukune suck her blood. he retracts his fangs and licks the wound shut. Moka who couldn't wait any longer jumped on tsukune. him being surprised was shocked at first but realized what she was doing. after sinking her fangs in him and taking off his pants at the same time seemed no problem for the virgin. after the pants went as did his boxers. being released his dick grew ever bigger from moka reaching his maxium size of 9". she retracts her fangs and seals up the wound. Moka started to take off her shirt as she was sweating and panting from her rapid increase in temperature. Tsukune catching her cue does the same.

Oh Tsukune please take me.. Be my first. she whispered in his ear.

Tsukune then starts to play with her breasts while moka moans in approval. teasing each nipple Mokas moans get louder with each pinch. She has to bite her fist to stifle the rapidly growing moans. Tsukuen than starts to kill moka on the lips, working his way down to her neck than stomach. finally reaching her vagina. Moka's Breathing changes from the pleasure. She then screams from a raging climax and Tsukune licks up the sweet juices.

Time for me to make you feel good Tsukune. smirks Moka

Moka makes Tsukune lie down on her bed as she kisses his neck. she as well works her way down his toned body from training with her uncle. she gets to his dick and is surprised by its size.

Wow... tsukune never knew you were so big. you keep getting better and better. laughed moka as she starts to rub his dick

mmmm Moka your hands are so soft.. says Tsukune moaning

Moka blushes and starts to suck having no problem getting all 9" after her 3-4th try.

ahhhhhh Moka im about to... moans Tsukune

Its ok Tsukune cum in my mouth says moka suductivly as she speeds up the deep throats.

Tsukune starts panting from his load in mokas mouth. she grins after she swallows it.

Mmmmmm even your cum taste it mey come close to your blood. smirked Moka

Tsukune smiles as he still hard. Moka notices and takes the silent invitation and gets up to bend over on her desk.

Come Tsukune... Make me yours. i cant wait any longer. moans moka

Tsukune gets up and gets ready for entering.

Be prepared Moka i heard it hurts during the first time. said Tsukune

Ill be fine Tsukune if its with you ill endure it all for you. says moka

He starts slow when entering trying to cause as little pain as possible. she jumps while being penetrated and has some tears growing in her eyes.

Are you ok moka? does it hurt that bad? said a worried Tsukune

No, no im fine just surprised and im crying tears of joy because your with me. I love you so much. says moka

I love you to moka. ill keep going slow for a min. says Tsukune

Thanks you Tsukune. as she starts to moan

Tsukune goes slow until moka starts to say to go faster. he happily does as she says. her moans turn into screams. her screams are so powerful they shake the walls to there core. forgetting

Kumuru is in the room next to them, they continue there passionate love making. about 30 minutes later Tsukune is about to reach his peak.

Moka... im... about to... moans Tsukune

Its ok cum inside me us vampires due to our immortality its hard for us to reproduce. screamed moka

He releases his load inside moka and she screams from her 2ed climax. they fall to the floor exhausted.

Heh... how was your reward Tsukune. asked moka

Haha i might have to keep saving more often. you were amazing. said tsukune still panting

She stares at him with dagger like eyes at his smart ass remark. then smiles

You weren't to bad your self i never felt this good since i tasted your blood. said moka.

They went to her bed and passed out when there heads hit the pillow.

* * *

**LEMON OVER! DID I TRICK YALL TO READ IT WITH MY TOP COMMENT? HEHE**

They wake up from mokas alarm at 7:30 am. Tsukune is the first to wake and shut off the alarm. feeling something warm he looks over and see's a sliver hair goddess naked next to him staring in his eyes smiling. remembering the events of last night he smiles back.

Morning sleepy head. says moka playfully

Morning beautiful. said Tsukune

I guess we better get ready we wont have enough time for two baths. care to join me for one? smiles Moka

I dont see why not. smirks Tsukune

They kiss and she gets up to get the water started. hearing the water start he looks at the celing and thinking just how lucky he is to have her as his girlfriend. remembering all the past events. he's glad he met her that day. he was planning to kill him self that day after school so he wouldn't feel the pain of being alone. She saved him and he saved her. he starts to tear up and cry from that memory. Moka walks out to get tsukune and see's him crying

What wrong tsukune? said a very worried Moka

I was just remembering what i would have done that day if i never met you. says Tsukune still crying

Getting what he meant she gasps and hugs him in comfort because she is now also crying.

You saved me Moka. saved me from my self. you gave me a reason to live and i cant thank you enough. you have no idea how much you mean to me and how much i love you. i would die for you. even if you can defend your self i want to make you arent hurt. says Tsukune wiping tears away

Moved by his deceleration. she crys harder but tears of joy.

Oh Tsukune i would do the same for you. You also saved me from the black abyss of loneliness and sadness. My world brightened when you came in saying that you still liked me even when i was a vampire. you accepted me without hesitation. i couldnt have been any happier. i cant imagine a life without you. you are my world. said moka still crying

(thinking to himself) Do i really mean that much to her? God i love you moka akashiya.

He pulls away and smiles at moka. kissing her with more passion than ever. she melts in his arms. parting only for air.

Now lets go enjoy that bath. smirked Tsukune

Time skip to outside the girls dorm

* * *

Walk me to class tsukune? smiled Moka

Of course. smiled Tsukune

they hear a voice behind them suddenly and they both jump.

Sleep well you two? smirked Kumuru

Uhhh yeah we did... why do you ask? said a rather flustered Tsukune

No reason but didnt i say to try and be quite. laughed Kumuru

Moka and Tsukune turn an awkward shade of red. and Kumuru starts laughing again

Im not judging but you should have done what i said haha there was a lot of talk about "random noises" in the girls lobby. said a smirking Kumuru

Hey guys. said Mizore from behind a tree.

Hey Mizore did you hears noises last night? laughed Kumuru who is now trying be shut up by Tsukune and moka

Now that you mention it. i did and i could have sword i heard Tsukune's name being called. did anything happen? said mizore

Kumuru started laughing. Moka turns a even darker shade of red than ever.

These two lover birds got it on last night didnt you? smirked Kumuru

Uhhhhh... ummm were all they could muster.

Well im judging. for you to scream that loud he must have been good. said mizore with a little blush

Uhhhh... yeah he kinda was... said a rather flustered moka

Tsukune rubs his head on the back of his head in embarrassment.

All right were gonna be late if we dont hurry now. teased Kumuru

Anther time skip after class and towards lunch

* * *

They all sat down. Moka and Tsukune are rather hungry because they didnt have breakfast.

Man slow down you two! you will chock. what the hell you eating that much so fast anyways? gonna go at it later or something? teased Kumuru

They grow red again but explain they didnt have enough time for breakfast.

To busy sleeping from the events of last night eh? laughed kumuru

Ok can we drop the whole ordeal. starting to get old. said Tsukune

Fine.. fine but you make it to easy. smirked kumuru

Moka still looked hungry. Tsukune read her mind and found out she wants blood from her frantic mind yelling BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD!. he lowers his collar exposing several hickeys but Moka got the silent hint. she leaned over and bit into her boyfriends neck. Tsukune moaning in pleasure continues to talk.

Thanks Tsukune! i really needed that. said moka

No problem Moka. they smile then kiss. suddenly two men in robes.

Tsukune Aono? said the robbed man.

Yes? said Tsukune defensively putting hand infront of moka.

Come with us. the head master has summoned you. said the same robbed man.

He nods and kisses Moka for now. they take him to the head masters office.

Ah Tsukune so nice of you to come. i have a mission that you must do. refusing will lead to expulsion. said the head master

Than tell me the mission already! i can refuse it. said Tsukune

I want you to work for the student council, help with the upcoming school festival. you will find out the details in due time. said the had master.

Yes sir. when do i start? questioned Tsukune

Tomorrow find a man named Hokuto hes in the council. you are dismissed said the head master

Tsukune is ambushed by a mystery man holding a grim reaper scythe.

Who are you? what do you? asked Tsukune

Me? names Kiria. and my goal is to see the skills of the famous Tsukune who had enough power to kill my most powerful underling Midou.

So you sent him to kill me? why? what have i done to you! exclaimed Tsukune

Your a pest to the bosses plans. said Kiria

Tsukunes aura goes beserk and teleports behind and punches but Kiria vanishes.

Wow, the rumors are true. you really are strong im surprised Midou last two fights with you before his demise. such a shame, waste of man power he was. said Kiria

Kiria suddenly vanishes leaving tsukune confused when he saw moka running down the hall screaming his name.

What are you doing here moka? asked Tsukune

I felt you transform, but no one else could? i rushed out of the room saying my stomach hurts. are you ok? why are you transformed? asked moka worried

Im fine moka no need for 20 questions. i just lost control of my aura thats all. Lied Tsukune

Oh ok. well im glad to see ok. said a relived moka

Well? how strong is he Kiria? said Hokuto

Hes stronger than me sir. with his girlfriend they could take down even you sir. im afarid they arent strong enough to beat you 1v1 though. said Kiria

So knock out his girlfriend and pour water on her. keep and eye on her ill gove the word to strike. said Hokuto

Yes sir. said Kiria


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: im so sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. like i said i have a minor flu so i cant really look at the computer screen for mistakes due to my migrain. im trying my best for my viewers so please bare with me.**

**Note i have also now skipped the intro with ruby and Gin with the news paper club. i apologize but i planned to due gin last chapter, but it slipped my mind. sorry again.**

**I dont own R+V!**

**Chapter 7: The festival**

Hey moka i have to go somewhere tomorrow so i wont be in class. Head master told me to join the student council to help with the festival. said Tsukune

Oh ok Tsukune. will i get to see you at all tomorrow? Asked Moka

Of course i wouldnt wanna go a day with out seeing you. Ill meet you by your dorm room in the mornings to check on you and after im done with the student council. said Tsukune

Ok Tsukune please be safe i dont wanna see you hurt or stressed over the festival. said moka

Don't worry ill be fine. But thank you for worrying about be. smiied Tsukune

I always worry about you. smiled Moka.

Well lets spend the rest of the day together since i wont see you that much for the next week or so. said Tsukune.

Ok! said a happy moka

Time skip to tomorrow

* * *

Tsukune is walking down a dirt road with a map the head master gave him on where the council is.

Tsukune Aono? said man that teleports behind Tsukune

Yeah? Tsukune defensively

Hi, im Hokuto the Student Council president. are you the new recruit head master told me about? asked Hokuto

Yeah. im kinda lost at the moment as well said tsukune

Ah no roblem just keep on going forward and you will see a building on the left soon. thats our meeting place. here ill walk with you. said Hokuto

(thinking to him self) Wow hes really cool. this might actually be fun. I wonder if Hokuto is strong.

Were here Tsukune. it may look worn down and old buts its as sturdy as the great barrier it self. smirked Hokuto

When is the festival anyways? im a first year so im not exactly familiar with school celebrations. asked Tsukune

Its Oct 29th-31st. about a week from today actually is the start. im glad the head master got anther person to help us. were swamped with work. said Hokuto

Well lets get to work! said Tsukune

Time skip 5 days from that day. Tsukune is heading towards the student council building for last minute work before the festival.

HES WHAT?! screamed moka

He is being used as bait to bring out the Anti-Thesis member in the student council. said ruby

Why didnt he tell me this?! said moka

The head master never told him the details because he didnt want him to be worried while in the council. said Ruby

Well we have to help him! said Kumuru and Mizore

I may be defying an order from the head master but i agree. Hes our friend. said ruby

Wheres Gin? we could use his speed as a werewolf. asked Yukri

Probably taking perverted picture of women like always. Hmph... Pervert. said Kumuru

Lets stop talking and hurry! i dont wanna see my tsukune hurt! said moka rushing out of the door.

Well, well.. what do we have here. said a person shadowed out.

Who are y- said moka as she was cut off by a knockout punch by Kiiria

Sorry but your in my way vampire. With out you Tsukune is no match for Hokuto. said Kiiria who vanishes

Hokuto? hes the student council president! said ruby come one lets hurry before Tsukune gets killed. we can get Moka later. said ruby now bursting out at full speed.

Tsukune walks into the student council building and see's everyone is slaughtered and Hokuto standing over them.

Hokuto... who did this? why is everyone dead?! said a scared Tsukune

well i am the Anti-Thesis Leader and looks like you caught me in the act of murder. id get out of here before your precious Moka is killed by Kiiria. He tends to get bored easy when his prey is soaked in water. especially when there vampire. smirked Hokuto

What... WHERE IS MOKA?! screamed Tsukune

Tsukune teleports behind Hokuto and smacks him into the wall across the room.

Gah... not bad for a half vampire. you did alot of damage to me with just one hit. said Hokuto wiping blood away.

Tsukune doesnt give him time to react. he jumps on Hokuto and picks him up by his collar and transforms.

WHERE IS MOKA?! YOU WONT TELL ME ILL JUST KILL YOU HERE AND READ YOUR MIND! screamed Tsukune getting his hand ready as a spear.

STOP TSUKUNE! we need him alive. we need to bring to the head master. said ruby

What why? he killed everyone and he says that Kiiria will kill moka! said tsukune crying

Moka is alright she was only knocked out. the way Kiiria walked showed he wasnt gonna kill moka. hes only trying to get into your head. now lets get him to the head master. said Ruby

time skip to the head masters office.

* * *

Good work Tsukune. i knew you would complete the mission. Said the head master.

Wait this was my mission? i thought it was to help with the festival! said tsukune

It was but you were also "bait" to get the mole from the the head master

Well i dont care at this point. i cant seem to read his mind so find out where moka is! said tsukune

in due time Tsukune. But really Hokuto? you were one of my best students. we all had high hopes for you. you really do disappoint the head master

The head master pulls out a Rosario and puts a barrier around Hokuto.

not bad old timer. laughed Hokuto

Hokuto punches the barrier and it cracks.

Very good barrier. but not good enough. smirked Hokuto.

He punches through the barrier and is instantly stabbing the head master through the gut with his hand.

HEAD MASTER! screamed ruby

When did he...? so fast... said Kumuru and Mizore in unison

ill be taking the Rosario of Judgement now. with this i can complete my plan... destroy the great barrier. laughed Hokuto

Destroy it?! that would create a war between humans and monsters! said Tsukune

Exactly! This coexistence bullshit wont ever happen! humans are to scared of us! they will never live with us! laughed Hokuto

Tsukunes aura explodes and he charges at Hokuto punching and kicking, Hokuto is blocking it all with ease.

How is he dodging me?! i destroyed him back at the student council building! Tsukune thought

This is the power of a vampire? HA! pitiful! now die! said Hokuto

Huh... where am i? said moka

Ah your awake said Kiiria.

Who are you?! and wheres Tsukune! said moka

Ill show you. heh though it aint pretty. smirked Kiiria

Kiira's familiar appeasers and shows whats happening in the head masters office.

TSUKUNE! screamed Moka.

looks like your boyfriend isnt fairing to well. at this rate he will be killed. smirked Kiiria.

Mokas aura explodes and charges at kiira who vanishes.

now, now we cant have you interfering. said Kiiria.

Kiiria pours water on moka who yells in pain.

thats better. isnt it? i heard Tsukune has a hidden power. how do i unlock that power? i want to see it first hand. smirked Kiiria

I wont tell you anything! screamed moka who is crying

i can always beat it out of you. heh your weak enough now. said Kiiria

Die Tsukune! said Hokuto

Hokuto stabs Tsukune threw the gut and throws him down the stairs.

Hmph... worthless piece of flesh. said Hokuto

Im... not.. done.. yet! said Tsukune

Oh? still standing i see. well i see Kiiria has a present for you first. smirked Hokuto

Tsukune turns around and see's Kiira holding Moka

MOKA! screamed Tsukune

Kiiria Throws moka like a rag doll at Tsukune. Moka doesnt budge from where she landed like a lifeless body.

M... Moka... Oh god no... said Tsukune crying now

Tsukune holds Mokas body and hugs it.

Whats this feeling? it feels like when Tsukune killed Midou. said Kumuru

Oh god... NO TSUKUNE FIGHT IT! SHE CANT BRING YOU BACK IF YOU DO THIS! screamed Mizore

Ha... HAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM BACK TO KILL! yelled Tsukune

Tsukuen teleports in front of Kiiria smacking him into the wall. not giving him time to react he keeps tossing Kiiria like a rag doll in every wall finally stabbing his heart and ripping it out. Hokuto did the worst thing possible.. he smacks Tsukune who barley budges. Tsukune looks at Hokuto and just smiles at him with blood covering his teeth.

You wanna play next? LETS PLAY! said Tsukune

Hokuto still in shock trys to hit Tsukune again but is blocked. Tsukune stabs Hokuto and picks him up.

DO YOU STILL WANNA PLAY WITH ME?! I LIKE LOYAL PREY IN MY GAME! said Tsukune

Hokuto in fear trys to kick Tsukune who doesnt even budge. He tosses him into a wall and again and again like Kiiria. HE then picks up Hokuto who is already out cold. Kumuru, Mizore, Yukri, and Ruby all stand there vrying and are in fear thinking that they're next.

mmmmm... groaned Moka

Tsukune turns his head and see's Mokas finger twitch. His ghoul marks start to retreat as he walks towards Moka.

HES BACK! but how? i thought Moka was the only one who could bring him back? shes dead isnt she? said Kumuru

Tsu.. Tsukune... Is.. Is that you? said moka with a weak tone.

Yes, yes it is quick take my blood before i pass out. you need it to heal. Said Tsukune with happy tears.

He leans his neck towards moka and she bites down. He passes out in the progresses but Moka catches him.

Thank you my love... said moka

She carries him to the infirmary and goes back to her dorm after kissing him on the forehead.

time skip to the next day

* * *

I hope Tsukune gets better. they wont even let me see him. said Moka

Yeah i know. how much longer till we can see him do you guys think. said Mizore

I hope soon. i miss him. said moka

Lets try after home room. ok guys? said Kumuru

Ok. said Mizore and Moka in unison

Time skip to after class

* * *

We can see him! guys lets go. said moka

They run to open the infirmary door. and see Tsukune sitting up

TSUKUNE! yelled moka

Moka jumps and tackles Tsukune nearly knocking him out of the bed.

heh. Hey beautiful. im glad to see your wounds have healed. said moka with a smile

Theyhave because of you Tsukune. your blood healed them. you saved me again. said moka

I didnt save you.. you were already beaten to a pulp... im sorry moka... i thought you were dead... you didnt move... i let my ghoul take over and i never wanted to come back out. there would have been no point... i thought i wouldnt see you again. said Tsukune crying

Oh Tsukune... its not your fault. you didnt know... im sorry i made you worry. all that matters is that were both ok right? said moka hugging Tsukune

I love you Moka. said Tsukune

I love you too Tsukune. said moka

They look at each other and kiss.

AHEM! were still here. said Kumuru

Tsukune and Moka both turn red forgetting there friends were there.

Sorry... heh forgot you guys were there.. said Tsukune

Its ok. were just glad your ok. Said Mizore

Yeah Desu! you kicked there asses even though we were scared since it was your ghoul. said Yukiri

Tsukune's stomach growls and everyone starts laughing.

heh.. sorry guys i havent eaten since the battle. said Tsukune

Here Tsukune have my blood. said moka

Are you sure moka? you havent my blood since the battle as well. id rather you be full than me. i can easily get a tomato juice. said Tsukune

Im fine Tsukune i had some tomato juice anyways before i came. ill be fine till morning. you need blood. said Moka

Thank you moka. said Tsukune

Tsukune sinks his fangs into moka and she moans in pleasure, as does Tsukune. He then drinks his fill and retracts them. sealing the wound.

Hey you look better Tsukune. does blood really do that much for vampires? asked Kumuru

Yes it does. its our strength. said Tsukune

The door opens and shows Ruby standing there.

Ruby? what are you doing here? asked Tsukune

Sorry Tsukune the head master wants to see you. said Ruby.

Alright lead the way. said Tsukune

Tsukune gets up only to fall to his knee in pain from the battle still lingering.

Tsukune are you ok? do you need me to carry you? asked moka worried

Ill be fine... its just a little pain. said Tsukune

ok if you say so Tsukune. please be safe. ill be in my dorm if you need me. said moka

Tsukune and Ruby walk to the head masters office. Tsukune falls a couple of times on the way only to be picked up by ruby. while there walking Tsukune hears whispers about him and for once they were good ones.

I heard that kid saved the school. said a random student

wow is he really that strong? said anther student

yeah i heard he was a vampire. said anther student

Were here Tsukune. said ruby

Tsukune opens the door to the head masters office

Ah good morning Tsukune. i was expecting you. Good Job ruby. said the head master

What is it that you want of me sir? asked Tsukune

Im here to reward you for saving the great barrier and my self. said the head master

Oh? well what is it? asked tsukune with much curiosity

Well its more like two rewards. one is i will pass you all the way up through this school regardless f your final score. and two is if Moka agrees i will allow you guys to live together. she must agree to it and you can pick which dorm you want to share. now i still want you to study regardless if i pass you. if i see a rapid decrease in grades due to this i will revoke the reward. ok? said the head master

Oh my god! thank you head master! im gonna go ask moka now! said tsukune

haha go now. i will be awaiting her answer. said the head master

Tsukune walks out of the head masters office to get moka. he sprints to her dorm room and knocks.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Moka open up its me Tsukune! i have great news! said tsukune

Moka opens her door.

What is it? asked moka

the head master gave me a reward! how do you feel on living in the same dorm room? asked tsukune

Mokas mouth nearly drops.

Of course i would live with you Tsukune! the head master allowed this? asked moka

Yep. it was my reward for saving the great barrier and the head master him self! said tsukune

Moka jumps up in joy and hugs Tsukune.

Now hes awaiting my your answer! lets hurry. said tsukune

OK! said moka

They sprint to his office and open the door catching their breath moka says her answer.

Than i guess its just a matter of choosing which dorm to live in. ill have either of your guys stuff moved when you pick. oh and ill have it sound proffed as well for... un wanted noises.

Moka and Tsukune blush in embarrassment.

Was i that loud? moka thought to her self

they talk to each other and choose Tsukune's dorm.

Very well. Ruby have mokas stuff moved to room immediately. said the head master

Yes sir. said ruby as she walks to do her task.

thank you so much head master! said a rather joyful Moka

Its my pleasure. Tsukune saved my self and the great barrier. said the head master.

Suddenly a man appears by the unconscious Hokuto.

You could be useful to our organization. you now work for Fairy Tale. said a mystery person


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thank you all for the awesome reviews i am surprised this was better to y'all then my other stories so I will continue this one! I hope i still got it for this story! review to tell me what ya think.  
**

**I do not own R+V **

**Chapter 8: A new life**

Moka and Tsukune were walking into the boys dorm trying hard to avoid the awkward stares they were getting from the other men. Especially from one man. Saziou. He still questions how Tsukune got a girl like Moka, but he knew better to mess with them or he would be killed. Or did he.

Moka and Tsukune reach his dorm room only to open a trap set by Saziou letting a can of water drop on them, Tsukune just getting annoyed, then pissed when he hears Moka cry out in pain. He see's a smirking Saziou on his bed.

Hmph, If i cant have Moka you can't either! He says with anger in his eyes as he transforms into a orc.

Now charging at Tsukune with a fist cocked he smirks seeing Tsukune just stand still, using this he punches Tsukune and makes contact, but with his hand. Looking shocked he uses the other arm, but Tsukune catches that as well, and kicks him in the gut. Not even transformed Tsukune looks with annoyance at Saziou then picking Moka up to put her next to the towels so she can dry off. With his back turned Saziou see's a opening and rshes at Tsukune. Moka eyes widen and tells him to move. Instead Tsukune just transforms and it sends Saziou back a step or two. Putting Moka down he turns around and telports in front of Saziou kicking him in the face making him fly out of the window and falling 8 stories.

Shaking his head side to side, he oes back to Moka and makes she is okay.

Moka did you swallow any of the water... Oh my god! MOKA! he yells as he see's Moka's skin peeling off.

I know Tsukune... I'm sorry, but you can't heal a vampire who has been hit with holy water... I'm sorry so sorry Tsukune, but I might die if it got in my bloodstream. My dear Tsukune I love you. she said in tears.

What... NO I won't... I can't let that happen! Moka I love you to much to see you die, if you die I will be alone again and I don't want that! Please... Please don't leave me...

Oh Tsukune... before I met you my life was empty, everyday was as empty as the day before, but when I met you my days lit up. You gave me a reason to live, I don't wanna leave either, but only time will tell now, but can you please stay with me until I get better... she responded hugging him still crying her eyes out.

Of course moka... I would never leave you we will be together forever. he says now in tears himself with his black markings flaring up like he might transform but is fighting it.

About 10 minutes Kumuru, Yukari,and Mizore all rush in due to the rumors of Saziou hurting a vampire couple.

Oh god! all three said in unison as they saw Mokas face.

Guys! What are you doing here? Tsukune asked.

We heard rumors about Saziou hurting a vampire couple so we rushed over, where is he! I'm gonna kill him for hurting my friend! Kumuru said with anger growing.

If I remember correctly that is holy water that hit you, right? That is the only I thing i know that can hurt you that bad. Said Yukari.

Yeah it was... I don't know how to help her... Tsukune responded holding Moka tighter.

Well do you have herbs?! That will get rid of the effects of it! she yelled quickly

It will! Well Moka gave me some the other day though I don't need them, they are in the shelf ti the right!

Get a bath ready for her Tsukune! All the skin might not be healed completely, but she will look a lot better then she does now.. Yukari said grabbing the herbs

Tsukune turns on the bath on high to get it ready, Moka is just holding her face to hide it from others due to the reactions she got from everyone.

Hey Moka... I need you to undress please. You are going to get better I promise.

She opens her fingers to see Tsukune looking at her with concern. She slowly takes her hands away and feels the air hit her face from the broken window. Jolting from the pain she outs her hands back to stop the pain. Tsukune looking in panic comforts her.

Moka... Raise up your arms please. I'll stand in front of you so the wind doesn't hit you, okay?

She merely nods and move her arms upwards. Not feeling wind anymore she opens her eye's seeing Tsukune take off her shirt then bra. She gets a little embarrased, but gets over it because he has already seen her naked before. Still having her arms raised for no reason she put them down and waits for Tsukune to take off her last piece of clothing to get inside the bath. As she enters the bath the changes happen immediately. Skin was being healed back, but her face was a little scared, nothing to noticeable at first glance, but if you studied her you could see them. Tsukunes face went from worried to relived as he knew he wouldn't face the death penalty from Moka's father.

Moka being caught off guard by a hug from Tsukune, she then started to cry in his shoulder.

I'm sorry Tsukune... I probably look ugly with the scars. I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me... she said crying harder.

Oh Moka I would never break up with you, you are my everything my world. A few scars wouldn't change a thing. You told me those words when we trained to control our auras.

Moka now crying harder then ever nearly crushes Tsukune with all her might as she never wants to let go of him, they were interrupted by the group of friends who were still there watching everything " aweing" at the sight of the cute couple. Not caring they continued to embrace each other until the group walked out leaving them alone.

"sniff" Tsukune. Moka said wiping away tears as they broke their embrace.

Yeah Moka.

Will... Will you become my blood mate... I don't want to be away from you ever.

Uhhh I would love to but first... what is a blood mate? he responded

It is a bonding between two vampires. We drink each others blood at the same and marks will be made on our necks. This bond has no way of getting out, and is permanent until death, so I want to make sure this is what you want Tsukune, I was skeptical at first knowing what my father might do to you, but your words have sealed the deal for me Tsukune. I want this 100%.

Yes, I will be your blood mate, but when are we gonna do it? Does the ritual take time to do? he questions.

We can do it tomorrow, right now I wanna cuddle with you the rest of the day. So please... Just hold me Tsukune. she said nuzzling his chest.

Of course Moka... Anything for you.

* * *

**So what did ya think? it has been awhile on this story so i might be a little rusty, but i tried. Hope it was good! cya next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I wont be discontinuing this story! so expect more to come. I will be working on my other stories as well so watch out for those. Read chapter 8 since I updated it.**


End file.
